Safehouses
.]] Safehouses are buildings in Red Dead Redemption that allow the player to save game progress, change outfits, and replenish ammunition. Description Safehouses vary greatly in size and location. In most large settlements, the player can choose to rent or buy a room, which will then function as a safehouse. Safehouses appear on the world map and the mini-map as a blue house icon until purchased, at which point the house icon turns green. Some properties can only be rented for a night, not purchased. These properties will turn green when rented, but will revert to blue after the player has used the rented safehouse. Each safehouse contains at least one bed. When Marston stands next to the bed, the option to save is presented. Choosing this option causes Marston to sleep for six hours, advancing game time, and presents a dialogue to the player for selecting a save file. Each safehouse (except rented ones) contains a chest from which Marston can restock ammunition; the type(s) and quantity are determined randomly. After being emptied, the chest will refill after one game day, or after Marston has entered another settlement and returned. Once the player has completed rank 5 of the Sharpshooter Challenges, extra ammunition is gained when restocking from safehouses. Safehouses also feature a wardrobe to store and change into different outfits. Purchasing a safehouse in Nuevo Paraiso unlocks the Mexican Poncho. In Undead Nightmare the player can fast travel from one safehouse to any other settlement cleared of undead. This option is presented when standing next to the bed. Most safehouses feature a hitching post, used to ensure that the player's horse does not stray too far, and that it is present when Marston returns to the wilderness. Many safehouses are located near vital amenities such as a general store or Sheriff's office. Safehouse vs. Campsite The Basic Campsite and Improved Campsite offer some of the same features as a safehouse, such as saving the game, changing outfits, fast travel to another destination, and refilling ammunition (Improved Campsite only). Safehouses offer some advantages, however: *Acquiring all safehouses is a requirement for 100% Completion. *When the player owns a safehouse, death will result in spawning in the nearest owned safehouse with Marston's horse hitched outside. *Once the player owns multiple safehouses, it is possible to save the game and gather ammunition many times while making a long journey. List of Safehouses Red Dead Redemption There are thirteen safehouses that can be obtained in single-player. The MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse is given at the beginning of the game, after Bonnie MacFarlane has rescued John Marston. The remaining twelve Safehouses can be acquired after having completed the quest "This is Armadillo, USA". Purchasing all of the safe houses that are required for 100% Completion costs the player a total of $1200, with neutral honor. ;New Austin Safehouses *MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse (shack) - Free mission unlock *Armadillo Safehouse (room) - $50 *Rathskeller Fork Safehouse (room) - $100 *Thieves' Landing Safehouse (room) - $100 *Ridgewood Farm Safehouse (shed) - $5 per night (rent only) *Plainview Safehouse (tent) - $5 per night (rent only) *Pleasance House Safehouse (house) - $200 (is not needed for 100% Completion) ;Nuevo Paraiso Safehouses *Irish's Shack - Free mission unlock *Escalera Safehouse (house) - $150 *Chuparosa Safehouse (room) - $200 *Casa Madrugada Safehouse (room) - $250 *El Matadero Safehouse (room) - $150 ;West Elizabeth Safehouses *Blackwater Safehouse (room) - Free mission unlock *Manzanita Post Safehouse (cabin) - $400 *Beecher's Hope Safehouse (John and Abigail's Room) - Free mission unlock, usable after "The Outlaw's Return", unusable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". *Beecher's Hope Safehouse (Jack's Room) - Free mission unlock, usable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", unusable before this mission. Undead Nightmare * West Elizabeth ** Beechers Hope Safehouse (Barn) ** Manzanita Post Safehouse (Room) ** Blackwater Safehouse ** Cochinay Safehouse ** Pacific Union R.R. Camp Safehouse * New Austin ** MacFarlane’s Ranch Safehouse ** Armadillo Safehouse ** Thieves' Landing Safehouse ** Plainview Safehouse (Tent) ** Ridgewood Farm Safehouse ** Rathskeller Fork Safehouse ** Twin Rocks Safehouse ** Gaptooth Breach Safehouse ** Fort Mercer Safehouse * Nuevo Paraiso ** Chuparosa Safehouse ** Escalera Safehouse ** El Matadero Safehouse ** Tersoro Azul Safehouse ** Nosalida Safehouse ** Las Hermanas Safehouse ** Agave Viejo Safehouse ** Casa Madrugada Safehouse ** El Presidio Safehouse ** Torquemada Safehouse Red Dead Redemption 2 The Camp is used until the mission "Red Dead Redemption" after which it is replaced with safehouses. * Pronghorn Ranch (until "Gainful Employment" or "The Landowning Classes") * Beecher's Hope (after "Gainful Employment" or "The Landowning Classes") Category:Gameplay Category:Amenities Category:Safehouses